Just Like That
by Bronzey
Summary: All smut all the time.
1. Chapter 1

Natalia Rivera walked into Olivia Spencer's office, closed the door behind her, and locked it.

Olivia, who was on the phone and looking out the window, heard the sound of the lock and turned around. Natalia offered her no quiet greeting; she simply walked with purpose across the room toward the large mahogany desk that was centered in the back of the office. Olivia was talking to a somewhat important client, but the look in Natalia's eyes as she stalked across the room drove out all her desire to speak to the man on the other end of the phone.

"I'll get back to you about this later, Grep," she said into the phone, and pressed the end call button without listening for a reply.

"Grep?" Natalia asked with a mildly amused look on her face.

"Yeah." Olivia shook her head and laughed a little. "I don't know. Some sort of nickname. He explained, but I didn't care enough to remember."

"Some of these people we work with are idiots," Natalia muttered and sat heavily on the edge of Olivia's desk.

Olivia raised her eyebrows. "What? Did something happen? Usually you're very rainbows and puppies about everyone."

Natalia laughed and rolled her eyes. "No, nothing really happened. But… do you remember Jim Andrews?"

"How could I forget? He's an idiot _and_ a jackass."

"He was just here to set up another banquet for his company."

"Did he act like a jackass again?" Olivia moved toward the desk and took Natalia's hand. "You should have let me or Greg handle it. We'll stop dealing with him if he's a problem."

"I can handle him," Natalia said and possessively put her hands on Olivia's hips. "I don't want that man anywhere near you."

Olivia allowed herself to be pulled in front of Natalia's legs. "Why?" she asked with a head tilt and a smile. "You don't like how he propositions me every time he sees me?"

"It took me five minutes to convince him you were too busy to see him."

"But I wasn't busy," Olivia said innocently and reached out to finger the scarf Natalia was wearing.

Natalia spread her legs and pulled Olivia firmly between them. "He didn't need to know that."

"I see." Olivia said and moved her hands gently across the front of Natalia's suit jacket. "So, how did the meeting go?"

"Fine, I suppose. Things were okay once we got past him wanting to talk to you and only you. Luckily, he has no interest in me."

"Thank God for small favors." Olivia trailed her fingers across the skin of Natalia's upper chest which was bare due to several buttons of her shirt being undone. "Although, I can't understand why. What have I told you about buttoning your shirt?" Olivia fingered the first button that was closed, and toyed with the idea of popping it open.

Natalia ran her hands firmly up Olivia's hips and stopped at her belt. She slid the tips of her fingers inside Olivia's waistband and rubbed at the warm area that lay beneath it. "I see no reason to hide my assets," she said with a small grin.

"I enjoy your assets," Olivia said and allowed her fingers to explore the bare skin that lay between Natalia's breasts.

Natalia arched her back ever so slightly to press more firmly into Olivia's touch. "I kept thinking about you."

"Oh?" Olivia smiled and tilted her head again. "What were you thinking?"

"I imagined you walking in and interrupting the meeting."

"Hmm. I thought you didn't want me to be there."

Natalia's hands left Olivia's waist and began moving up and down her sides.

"I wanted you to walk in so I could show him exactly why he needs to forget about you."

"Why should he forget about me?" Olivia said and dipped her head down to gently place a kiss on Natalia's lower jaw.

"You're mine."

"Oh?" Olivia pulled back and smiled at her with a raised eyebrow. "That's mighty presumptuous of you, Ms. Rivera."

Natalia ran both her hands up Olivia's stomach and cupped her breasts firmly. "You know you're mine," she said and ran her thumbs roughly over Olivia's nipples to punctuate the fact.

Olivia closed her eyes and leaned into the touch. She did know it was true. They belonged to the other - heart, soul, body, and mind. And they loved every minute of it.

"How did you plan on showing him this?" Olivia asked.

Natalia locked eyes with Olivia who now had her hands spread against the side and back of Natalia's neck with the pads of her thumbs pressing gently into the skin just beneath her ears.

"I'd kiss you. Right there… right in my office. I'd show him how my kisses affect you."

Olivia leaned down, her lips hovering close to Natalia's.

"How would you kiss me?" Olivia asked. Before waiting for an answer, she pulled Natalia's face toward hers and gave her a soft, short kiss. "Like that?"

Natalia opened her eyes slowly. Even the smallest brush of Olivia's lips sent her body reeling. She knew that even if Olivia kissed her a million times with those amazing lips, she'd get lost in the feeling every single time.

"No," she managed to say quietly.

"Then how?" Olivia asked in a whisper, her lips still close to Natalia's.

Natalia reached up, pulled Olivia's head down, and press their lips together. Almost instantly, her tongue invaded Olivia's mouth with enthusiastic, strong strokes. Her hands buried into golden brown hair, her fingernails scraped against Olivia's scalp, and both women moaned blissfully at the feel of the sudden, forceful contact.

After several minutes of pouring their rising lust into the kiss, Olivia pulled back suddenly and tried to regain her composure.

"That might give him the hint," she said after her breathing calmed a bit. She gently trailed the tip of her thumb across Natalia's bottom lip, wondering at the power Natalia held over her when those lips touched her.

"Ya think?" Natalia said with a small, devilish laugh and reached out her tongue to play with Olivia's thumb.

"Hey, that's my line."

Natalia ran her hands back down to the area right above Olivia's belt. She grabbed onto the sides of her shirt, and sharply tugged it out. Once the shirt was fully out, she began unbuttoning it from the bottom. Once the skin of Olivia's stomach was uncovered, she leaned her head down toward it. "Mine," she said and pressed her lips and tongue firmly against the skin she found there.

Olivia curled her fingers into Natalia's hair and moaned as she felt the other woman's teeth nip gently at her skin. "Yes," she said, leaning her head down, her hair falling over her face. "I'm so very yours, Natalia."

Natalia broke her lips away and worked fingers against buttons until she fully parted Olivia's shirt and moved it off her shoulders.

"Do you want to hear what I wanted to do after the kiss?" Natalia said, her eyes focused on the nipples she could see pressing sharply against the underside of Olivia's silky bra. Her hands moved down to rest on the buckle of Olivia's belt.

"I'd hope Mr. Andrews would get a one way ticket out the door."

Natalia tugged on Olivia's belt buckle roughly, effectively pulling her closer and getting her full attention. "Do you want to hear what I'd do after the kiss, Olivia?"

"Yes."

"I'd tell him to get the fuck out."

Natalia unbuckled Olivia's belt and pulled it roughly from her waist.

"So I could fuck you," she finished. She leaned up and forward to trail her tongue slowly between Olivia's breasts.

Olivia moaned at the sound of Natalia's words and the feel of her tongue. Natalia didn't say fuck often, and hadn't said it at all at first, but slowly she had learned the power the word held over her lover. After watching and feeling the way Olivia reacted to her when she said it, she began to love the way it felt on her tongue. She loved telling Olivia how hard she was going to fuck her.

Natalia loved fucking Olivia.

Olivia pushed back on Natalia's shoulders so she could look at her face. Natalia offered little resistance, but licked her lips and continued to look longingly at the area between Olivia's breasts until Olivia cupped her chin and made her look up.

"How would we fuck, Natalia?"

"On my desk."

"Like we are now?" Olivia asked and reached down, pulling Natalia's hips into firm contact with her own.

"I'd be the one standing, but yes," Natalia said and reached behind Olivia, cupping her backside with her hands.

Olivia pushed herself firmly between Natalia's legs and reached up to pop open the rest of the buttons on her shirt. She dipped her head down and left a trailed of firm kisses along the skin of Natalia's neck. Natalia rolled her head back and moaned as she felt her tongue trail a path from her earlobe down to the center of her neck.

"How do you want to fuck me, Natalia?"

Natalia didn't respond, she only spread her legs wider and pulled Olivia's hips against her, thrusting their hips together in a firm rocking motion.

"Would you take my shirt off?" Olivia asked and pushed Natalia's shirt off her shoulders. She leaned down and kissed Natalia's shoulder gently. Natalia still didn't respond; she only ran her hands up Olivia's back and into her hair, pulling her mouth down more firmly against her skin. Urged on by the pressure, Olivia sank her teeth gently into the soft skin of Natalia's neck. The action was met by a deep groan.

After gently kissing the ravished area of Natalia's neck, Olivia lifted her head up a little. She resisted the pull of Natalia's hands which were urging her to continue the assault on her neck. "Answer me, Natalia," she said and moved her lips to the other side of Natalia's neck where she resumed gentle nipping and sucking.

Natalia moaned and moved her head to the side. "Yes," she said between small gasps. "God, yes, Olivia. I'd take your shirt off. I'd take off everything until there was nothing left but your skin... our skin together." She grasped Olivia's hair and brought her face up until their lips were crashing together.

Without breaking the kiss, Olivia unhooked Natalia's bra and removed it from her shoulders. She pressed the palms of her hands against bare breasts and grasped them firmly, pushing them together. Natalia leaned into her hands and reached around to remove Olivia's bra as well. Olivia moved back to help remove the bra, and when it had been discarded onto the floor she pulled Natalia into her arms and pressed their bare breasts together. She was practically lifting Natalia off the desk as their rough kissing resumed. Natalia wrapped her legs around Olivia and allowed her herself to be taken into Olivia's strong arms. They kissed for long moments, rocking against each other, lost in the pressure of skin against skin.

Their lips broke from each other as Olivia leaned forward, pushing Natalia back.

"Lean back," she said into Natalia's ear. Natalia put her arms back to brace against the top of the desk. Her head rolled back as Olivia once again placed kisses along her neck. "That's it," Olivia said and moved her hands to unbutton Natalia's pants. Once they were open she slid a hand inside and pressed her palm firmly against Natalia's panties. "You're soaking wet, Natalia," she said in a dark, rasping voice. She pressed more firmly against the wet heat and lifted Natalia's hips up with the force of it.

Natalia's arms buckled and she fell back onto the desk. "Yes," she said, the word coming out as nothing more than a hiss of pleasure.

Olivia pushed against her again and watched as her breasts swayed with the force of it. She reached up and pinched a nipple as she thrust again.

Olivia moved her hand out of Natalia's pants to firmly tug down on the sides of them. Instantly, Natalia lifted her hips to allow the garments to be removed, and within seconds Olivia was faced with image of her naked lover laying back on the very same desk she spent hours reviewing paperwork each day. She felt her body tremble with the anticipation of touching that naked, beautiful body.

She leaned forward and pulled Natalia back into a sitting position, but she kept a small distance between them. Natalia leaned forward, attempting to capture her mouth in kisses, but Olivia leaned back out of reach.

"How would you fuck me on your desk, Natalia?"

Natalia grunted in frustration and wrapped her arms around Olivia's back, trying to draw their bodies together.

"I need you so much," Natalia said as she thrust her hips forward, pressing against the front of Olivia's pants.

Olivia allowed the pressure and reached down to pull Natalia more firmly against her.

"Is this how you'd fuck me?" Olivia asked.

"No," came the quick reply.

Olivia stopped her movement and bent down to capture one of Natalia's nipples in her mouth. She sucked on it, pulling it deeply into her mouth before dipping farther down to run her tongue along the underside of Natalia's breast.

Slowly, she moved down, trailing kisses toward Natalia's stomach. She almost dropped to one knee before asking, "Would you want to taste me… lick me?"

No response was immediately forthcoming, so Olivia dropped down on her knee and ran her tongue gently along Natalia's inner thigh. She willed herself to stay away from the warm, wet area that beckoned her with an almost irresistible force. She inhaled Natalia's scent deeply and felt her mouth water from the desire to slide her tongue into the wetness that she could see glistening just inches from her face.

"Natalia?" she asked again. The pause continued and Olivia felt her willpower faltering. She leaned a tiny bit forward and her nose brushed ever so gently against Natalia's wet curls.

She was just about to give in to her desires and slip her tongue into the warmth which called to her so strongly, when she heard Natalia whisper, "No."

Olivia closed her eyes and clenched her jaw. She slowly pulled her head back, feeling like she was fighting against the gravitational force of the sun. She slowly willed her body, with every ounce of self-control she possessed, to stand up again. She stood tall and looked down at Natalia who had immediately leaned forward and pressed her lips against a nipple. Olivia pushed forward, into Natalia's mouth, and watched with desire and fascination as lips encircled her nipple, repeatedly sucking it in hard and releasing it with a small sucking pop.

"Then how, Natalia?" she asked, attempting to speak steadily through the breaths that were almost coming in pants. "I need to know right now."

"In an ideal world?" Natalia questioned as she moved from one breast to the other.

Olivia's eyes rolled back in her head and she repressed a moan as Natalia began assaulting her other breast. "Yes. Ideal," Olivia muttered and ran her fingernails across Natalia's scalp.

"I would be wearing our strap-on," Natalia said and looked up to see Olivia's reaction.

Olivia's eyes shut as a mental picture of Natalia wearing her favorite toy caused a sudden surge of lust to assault her body. She quickly forced herself to recover and recaptured eye contact with the woman beneath her.

"You love fucking me that way, don't you, Natalia?" Olivia asked. She knew the answer and a small smirk played upon her features as she reached down to pull Natalia's legs up until they were wrapped around her.

"Yes," Natalia said simply and reached her hands up to pull Olivia down for another kiss. The kiss was deep but remained slow. Olivia moved her hands until they were firmly holding Natalia's hips and pulled their bodies together with a firm thrust of her hips. Olivia repeated the motion several times before pulling back from their kiss.

"You like to move against me like I'm doing right now." It wasn't a question this time.

"Yes, I do," Natalia agreed. She moved her hips upward once, demonstrating just how she liked to do it. Olivia involuntarily moved her hips as well, remembering the feeling of Natalia pushing into her with those hard thrusts.

Olivia moved her hand until it rested between them. "I love when you fuck me like that, Natalia," she said as she slowly dipped her fingers into Natalia's wet center.

"I love being inside you," Natalia said, her voice almost a whisper as she felt her body go still with the expectation of Olivia's finger's soon sliding inside her.

"I love when you fill me," Olivia said and finally thrust three fingers deeply into Natalia. She began thrusting her fingers slowly, using her hips as leverage to enter her as far as possible.

"Just like that," Natalia said, her voice coming in slow gasps.

Olivia moved in and out of her for long minutes, slowly twisting and thrusting her fingers deep inside. She watched as Natalia's head rolled back. She watched as her eyes lazily opened and closed. The eyes saw nothing. Natalia had completely given over all her senses to feeling Olivia as she moved against her and inside of her.

She took the time to not only feel the glorious pleasure Olivia was giving her, but also where their bodies touched and how Olivia held her wonderfully strong arms. She individually felt the movement of each one of Olivia's fingers as they pressed inside her, sliding against all the right places with a rough, experienced precision.

"Natalia," Olivia said. Natalia looked up and locked their eyes together once more. "Just like this. This is how you fuck me. This is how I feel when you're inside me."

Natalia leaned up and captured Olivia's lips. Their lips and tongues moved slowly in time with the deep, rhythmic thrusts of their hips. "Faster," she murmured into Olivia's mouth after several minutes. "Fast and hard." Olivia was already moving in and out of her faster, and her voice began jolting with each hard thrust. "Yes. Just how you like it, Olivia."

"I like it when you do it like this." Olivia thrust into her hard again and again. "I like to feel you inside me. I like to feel you come inside me, Natalia."

"Oh, God. I love you, Olivia," Natalia said, her words punctuated with small cries as each thrust hit her.

"I love you too, baby. Now, come for me."

Natalia rolled her head back as a moan escaped her lips. Olivia pressed her free hand into Natalia's lower back to help her thrust harder into the quick movements. Soon Natalia could do nothing but helplessly hold onto Olivia's shoulders as she felt a strong orgasm begin to grip her body.

Olivia watched her face as the pleasure built and leaned forward to capture her lips at the last moment before the convulsions began to overtake her body. She kissed Natalia's mouth even has a loud moan escaped her lips. She breathed the sound in, accepting it as she accepted the feel of Natalia's orgasm grip her fingers again and again.

Natalia leaned heavily into Olivia's arms as the orgasm slowly faded away. Once she was sure Natalia's pleasure had ended, Olivia slowly removed her hand and pulled Natalia into a tight embrace.

"Oh, Olivia," Natalia sighed quietly. She wrapped her arms around Olivia's shoulders and leaned in for a slow, deep kiss.

When their lips parted, Olivia smiled at the look of contentment on her lover's face. "I think I might have to interrupt your next meeting with Jim Andrews."

Natalia laughed softly. "I think I'd like that," she said and leaned in for another kiss.


	2. Chapter 2

Olivia checked the clock on her desk for the hundredth time in the past hour. Truth be told, she was doing little more than staring at it. She'd been waiting over a month for this day. Today Jim Anderson would be at the Beacon. Of course, that wasn't the reason for her impatience. It was a certain unspoken promise she'd made Natalia on the day of his last visit. As much as she truly disliked the man, she couldn't remember ever waiting so impatiently for a business meeting in her life – a meeting that wasn't even hers. The meeting was Natalia's.

Olivia had made sure of that.

She tapped her foot impatiently and waited for two more minutes to pass. She promised herself she wouldn't interrupt the meeting until it had been going on at least fifteen minutes, but after that all bets were off. She'd waited too long for this.

Finally the clock, even though it was a digital, made an audible click in her mind as it hit 3:15.

"Finafuckingly," she said under her breath and couldn't resist chuckling a bit at herself for being so impatient. Before she stood up to leave, she took a plain black box from her desk drawer and then walked quickly out of her office.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Anderson, but I don't think Ms. Spencer could sort this problem out any better if she were here," Natalia said for the second time and resisted rolling her eyes.

"Listen, Ms. Rivera, no offense, but you're just her assistant. I don't understand why I can't talk to her. You seem quite competent at your job and I trust you, but if I could just talk to Olivia, I'm sure something could be…"

"Did I hear my name?" Olivia questioned from the doorway.

Both Jim Anderson and Natalia Rivera were struck dumb by the sight before them. Olivia had taken extra care that day when she got dressed. She wore a simple black and red power suit, one that Natalia had complimented on her numerous times. The combination of colors made her feel dark and sinful – perfect for what she had planned.

Natalia's eyes zeroed in on the box Olivia held nonchalantly in her hands and watched as Olivia moved across the room. She licked her lips unconsciously.

"Hello, Olivia!" Jim Anderson said happily as Olivia moved through the room and laid the black box carefully in the center of Natalia's large oak desk. "I was hoping you might join our little meeting."

"Why's that?" Olivia questioned with a small smile and leaned back against Natalia's desk.

"Well, firstly, it's always quite the pleasure to see you, Olivia. And secondly, your assistant tells me the hotel will be unavailable for an event the weekend of the 8th. I was hoping perhaps you could… work with me on that."

"Work with you? I'm sorry, Jim, but I'm afraid what Ms. Rivera says goes. If she says we're unavailable that weekend, that's how things are."

"I'm sorry to hear that. Is there anything I can do to change your mind? Perhaps we could discuss this…" He glanced at Natalia, then back at Olivia. "Alone? We might be able to reach some sort of agreement that way."

"I'm not sure that's the best idea," Olivia said in reply, but her eyes were focused on Natalia. Olivia lifted her eyebrows a bit.

Natalia blinked at the scene that was playing out before her. It was surreal. Olivia was challenging her. Of course she remembered telling Olivia she wanted a scene that played out exactly like this, but she never expected… she never thought it would be reality. Fantasy is one thing. This… she was torn from her thoughts when Anderson spoke again.

"Oh, Olivia, I think it's a great idea! Are you free for dinner tonight? I know a little Italian place that just opened up. They serve an amazing zabaglione."

"I'm not completely sure about my schedule, Jim." Olivia raised an eyebrow again at Natalia. "Natalia? Am I free for dinner?"

Natalia swallowed hard and tried to collect herself. There was no way she was going to let this man anywhere near Olivia tonight. "No. I think… I mean… Yes. You're busy tonight."

"Meetings all night?" Anderson laughed. "I don't think so! We could go to a late dinner if you're that busy."

Olivia smiled, using almost all of her willpower to not let this situation break her up into laughter, and looked back at Natalia. "Do I have meetings all night, Natalia?"

"Of course you don't," said Anderson with a laugh.

"Yes, she does," Natalia said abruptly in a firm voice.

Jim Anderson looked at Natalia like she'd gone a bit mad.

"Ah well, I suppose it can't be helped," Olivia said with an innocent smile. "Remind me Natalia, who is my meeting with this evening?"

"Me."

Anderson looked back and forth between the two women who were now staring at each other in a way he didn't quite understand. "No. Come on. Quit pulling my leg. If you don't want to go to dinner, that's fine. Don't make up some lame excuse. I can take the truth."

Natalia took a deep breath and stepped toward Anderson. "You just heard the truth, Mr. Anderson. She _does_ have a meeting tonight. It's a very important meeting that will start the minute you leave and last the entire night. And it's with me."

"What?" Anderson asked dumbly.

"Are you really that naïve?" Natalia said with a small smirk, walked toward Olivia, and slid a hand around her waist.

"Huh?"

Natalia reached up and cupped Olivia's face in her hand. "Perhaps a visual presentation will help?" Natalia asked, her eyes never leaving Olivia's. Olivia nodded slightly.

"Whoa, wait a minute!" Anderson said.

Natalia didn't listen. Instead, she dipped her head down and captured Olivia's lips with her own. Both women were conscious of the sleazy man watching them, and they dramatized the kiss a bit just for his benefit. They didn't want him to miss the point, after all. Natalia pushed her tongue into Olivia's mouth in such a way that left no doubt as to what she was doing and Olivia willingly opened her mouth wide, accepting and allowing the penetration with a slight moan. The kiss didn't last long, but it would have shown even the densest of onlookers that they were quite a bit more than coworkers. Before looking back to see Anderson's reaction, Natalia bent down for another quick, sweet kiss and gently pulled Olivia's soft bottom lip between her teeth as she pulled away. This kiss wasn't for theatrical reasons – it was a promise of things to come.

Jim Anderson stood mutely in the middle of the office with his mouth hanging open.

"I've learned not to question Natalia's ability to handle my _schedule_," Olivia said with a smile that showed she was more than amused by Jim Anderson's reaction to the kiss.

Natalia actually laughed out loud. "Okay, then, Mr. Anderson. I think we'd better wrap up this meeting, don't you think?" She began leading the stunned man from the office. He moved without protest. "If we find an opening for the weekend of the 8th, we'll be sure to call you. Sound good?" He nodded as she pushed him out the door. "Alright then! Have a nice day, Mr. Anderson," she said sweetly and shut the door in his face. She locked it firmly.

Olivia began laughing. "That was a lot more amusing than I expected," she said.

Natalia leaned against the door and laughed quietly while shaking her head. "Did you see his face? He turned as white as a ghost! That was priceless."

"I know! I expected him to get turned on, or at least offended, but he acted like we introduced him to a Martian."

Natalia walked toward Olivia, who was still half-sitting on her desk. "Well, I don't know about him, but it got me pretty turned on."

"Oh did it?" Olivia said with a smile and reached out to pull Natalia closer.

Natalia settled herself between Olivia's thighs and draped her arms over her shoulders. "Everything you do turns me on," Natalia said with a small grin.

"Not everything."

"No?" Natalia questioned and leaned in for a soft kiss.

"When I eat on the couch, and get crumbs everywhere – that turns you angry."

Natalia laughed and ran her hands across Olivia's upper chest. "Okay, you got me – maybe not everything." She leaned down again and kissed Olivia thoroughly and sincerely for the first time that day. Both women savored the contact and allowed the kiss to deepen and run on its own accord for several minutes. Natalia's hands wandered freely across Olivia's shoulders and chest. When she finally broke the kiss, she held Olivia's breasts firmly in her hands. "This turns me on," she said slowly. Her voice felt thick from the lust and desire that was beginning to course through her body. She was already having trouble focusing her eyes.

"Yes," Olivia agreed and pushed her chest into Natalia's eager hands.

"What's in the box, Olivia?" Natalia asked as she rubbed her thumbs roughly over Olivia's tight nipples.

"You know exactly what's in there," Olivia said and attempted to capture Natalia's lips with hers again.

Natalia pulled back before Olivia was able to reach her destination. "Tell me."

"Open it and find out," Olivia said challengingly and pulled Natalia more tightly into her arms.

"No," Natalia said defiantly. She resisted Olivia's pull a bit, and kept her distance from her lover's searching mouth. "Tell me."

Olivia stared into Natalia eyes. The combination of lust and confidence she found there set every nerve of her body on high alert. If someone had told her a year ago that Natalia would be standing here right now looking at her like this she would have laughed in their face. She sent up silent thanks for the heavenly wicked blessing who was pressing herself gently and rhythmically into the sensitive area between her legs. "It's our strap-on," she finally said.

With the admission, Natalia grasped Olivia's hips and pulled her closer. She leaned in and slid her tongue aggressively into Olivia's mouth. The kiss was possessive and rough. Natalia had every intention of making Olivia forget her name today, and this was only the prequel.

"Are you going to put it on?" Natalia asked. She attempted to keep her face neutral. Although Olivia did enjoy wearing the toy at times, and was oh so very good at using it, she knew that was the last thing her lover wanted right now.

Olivia's face fell. "No." Olivia spread her legs wider, causing her skirt to ride up to her hips and pulled Natalia closer. "Don't you want to put it on?" she asked.

The question was so genuine Natalia smiled and took pity on her. "You know I do, my love."

Olivia gasped and closed her eyes as Natalia reached down between her legs and slid one hand into her panties. Natalia inhaled deeply as she pressed her index finger into Olivia's wet center and pulled it out again, and then exhaled just as deeply as she ran the tip of the same finger gently in a circle around her clit before taking her hand away. "You're so wet and ready for me," Natalia said quietly as she brought her finger to her mouth and slid it slowly inside.

"I feel like I've been waiting for so long," Olivia whispered.

Natalia pulled back. "Take your clothes off for me."

Olivia slipped off the desk and silently and efficiently began removing her clothes. Natalia's eyes never left Olivia's body as she divested herself of each garment. When she was completely naked, Olivia reached for the black box and opened it. She took out the object inside and handed it, almost reverently, to Natalia. Then, she reached around Natalia's waist and opened the skirt she was wearing until it was loose enough to fall and pool at her ankles. She then slowly dropped to her knees. Natalia watched as Olivia began moving her lace panties down her legs. When they reached the ground, she stepped out of them and Olivia moved them and her skirt away.

Olivia sat back on her heels and watched with rapt attention as Natalia silently put on and adjusted the straps of her favorite toy. When it was finally firmly attached, Olivia reached her hand forward and touched it tentatively. She looked up at Natalia and their eyes met. She lifted the weight of it in her palm and saw Natalia's mouth fall open as she gasped quietly at the pressure the movement made on her clit. Olivia lifted herself higher, her eyes locked with Natalia's the entire time, and touched the tip of her tongue to the tip of the toy.

Natalia reached down and ran her fingers gently through Olivia's hair. "Olivia," she said in an unsteady voice.

Olivia closed her mouth and gently kissed the tip of the toy before pulling away. "Sit down," she said.

Natalia sat on the soft, somewhat oversized chair that stood before her desk. Olivia moved forward and opened Natalia's legs so she could kneel between them. She gently pulled on Natalia's legs, urging her to move forward, until her ass was on the very edge on the chair.

Olivia gently ran her fingertips down the length of the strap-on's shaft, looking at it almost as if she was seeing it for the first time. Natalia watched her strong fingers glide against the surface and wished she could feel the touch as it drifted up and down. As if knowing what Natalia was thinking, Olivia took her free hand, reached between Natalia's legs, and ever so gently touched one side of Natalia's clit. She ran a finger slowly up one side, and then the other, the whole time mimicking the movements she was making with her visible hand on the toy.

Natalia's eyes were hooded, her mouth was open slightly to accommodate the deep breaths she was taking, and she was beginning to move her hips in time with Olivia's strokes. When Olivia finally heard her release a small moan of pleasure, she leaned her head forward and pressed her lips to the head of the toy. This motion was accompanied by her sliding two fingers slowly, but deeply inside Natalia.

Natalia reached forward and grasped Olivia's hair, urging her on. "Oh, I love when you do this, Olivia. Yes." She took a deep breath and gasped as she saw the tip of the strap-on disappear deep into Olivia's mouth. "Suck my cock," she finally said in a breathless voice and Olivia felt a shutter of pleasure pass through her body at the words. Olivia found very little sexier than when Natalia using phrases like that, and rewarded her lover with a deep, vibrating moan and a hard thrust of her fingers.

"Oh. Fuck. Yes," Natalia said and couldn't help the smile that spread across her face. She resisted the desire to let her head lean back and enjoy the feeling of Olivia's fingers as they rhythmically moved in and out of her. She resisted because she needed to watch Olivia's mouth as it played against the toy. She needed to imagine she could feel herself being taken into Olivia's mouth again and again. She began pressing gently on the back of Olivia's head and watched as the movement brought her cock deeper into her lover's mouth.

Olivia marveled for not the first time at how much Natalia loved getting, what she could only describe as, a blowjob. _Well, a blowjob with a twist_, she thought with a slight grin against the toy and twisted her fingers sharply inside Natalia after an especially deep thrust of her fingers. The first time she'd orally pleasured Natalia in this way, her lover had all but told her to stop – remarking that it was silly – but Olivia could see in her lover's eyes, even back then, that she loved the idea of it. It hadn't taken much convincing to show Natalia how very _not_silly it was.

She twisted her fingers again, this time in the opposite direction. Natalia cried out and tightened her fist in Olivia's hair and pulled. Olivia felt the mild pain from it sink from her scalp all the way down her body until it felt as if the sensation licked her clit from the inside out.

Repeatedly, Olivia thrust her fingers deep inside Natalia. Natalia pressed gently, but insistently down upon her head, and she took as much of the toy into her mouth as she was able. She knew Natalia was watching her with rapt attention and wanted her lover to enjoy the show.

"Come for me. Come in my mouth, Natalia," she said and stroked Natalia's cock reverently in time with the deep, rhythmic thrusts of the fingers.

Almost immediately, she felt Natalia's body tense and she fought against the force of Natalia's inner walls as they clenched her fingers. "Coming. For you," Natalia said in a ragged voice, barely getting the words out, as the orgasm hit her. Olivia watched as her body spasmed and a dimpled smile spread across her face. As the orgasm faded, Natalia finally allowed her head to fall back onto the back of the chair and she ran her fingers through her own hair as she attempted to catch her breath.

Olivia left a small kiss on the tip of the strap-on and moved onto the large chair. She straddled Natalia's hips and marveled at the look of contented happiness that covered her face. It had taken a little while after their relationship became physical, but Natalia had truly learned to be free and enjoy sex with her, and Olivia knew she'd never tire of giving Natalia this pleasure she truly loved and truly deserved.

Natalia smiled and leaned forward until she was able to kiss Olivia thoroughly. "You're bad," Natalia said when they finally parted.

Olivia gasped. "And here I was thinking I was good."

"Oh you're very…" Natalia reached out and cupped Olivia's breasts, "very good." She punctuated the fact by pinching both of Olivia's nipples firmly, eliciting a sharp moan from her lover. "But you're also bad," she finished and pulled her hands away.

"Whatever do you mean?" Olivia asked and began standing, taking Natalia's hand and urging her to follow.

Natalia stood and pressed her body against Olivia's. "I mean, I was supposed to be the one fucking you."

"Ohhh. That. Hmmm," Olivia said with a smile and a lift of one eyebrow. "I guess I got confused."

"Because you're so easily confused?" Natalia asked with a smirk and ran her tongue gently from the middle of Olivia's throat up to her ear where she scraped her teeth gently against the lobe.

"You still have your shirt on," Olivia said after Natalia pulled away. Her voice and hands were trembling as she reached for the buttons in an attempt to remove it.

Natalia ran her hands down the front of her shirt and took the button Olivia was working on from her. "Sit on the desk," she commanded gently.

Olivia did as requested and watched as Natalia slowly removed her shirt. Olivia licked her lips lasciviously as she saw a lacy, almost see-through red bra begin to be revealed beneath Natalia's dark shirt. When the shirt was shed, Natalia reached up and cupped her own breasts, pinching the nipples gently between her fingers. "Would you like to take off my bra for me, Olivia?"

"God, yes," Olivia said and eagerly watched as Natalia took a few short steps toward her. The strap-on settled between them and Olivia unconsciously lifted her hips toward it, but Natalia kept her from having any sort of satisfaction just yet.

Olivia reached behind Natalia's back and squeezed the straps of her bra together until they popped apart. Slowly, she removed the bra and revealed Natalia's perfect breasts. Each time she saw them fall from Natalia's bra, it felt like the first time all over again. She placed the bra to the side and watched as Natalia cupped her own breasts and lifted them ever so slightly, offering them to Olivia. Olivia's mouth instantly began to water and she leaned forward to take one of Natalia's nipples in her mouth. She sucked on it gently, and then more firmly as she reached up with both hands and cupped them on top of Natalia's. Together they squeezed and massaged Natalia's breasts.

After long moments, Olivia leaned back a bit and her entire body shuttered. "I'm not sure how much longer I can last," she said in a voice that bordered desperation. She leaned back with her hands bracing against the desk and opened her legs wide, offering herself to Natalia. "Please. Fuck me, Natalia."

Natalia bit her bottom lip and had to take a brief moment collect herself. The sight of Olivia leaning back like this, with her legs open – so wet she could see it glistening on her lover's upper thighs – it was enough to completely undo her. Even though she'd just had orgasm that left her feeling somewhat spent, the sight before her completely enflamed her desire again. She needed this just as much as Olivia did. She took the toy in her hand and began guiding it toward Olivia's center.

"That's it," Olivia said as she felt the tip of Natalia's cock begin to press into her. "Oh, God. Just like that."

"I love you," Natalia said as she gently and slowly began sliding the toy in and out. Her eyes raked up Olivia's body from the spot where the toy was sinking slowly into her lover, up to her dark emerald eyes. "You're the most beautiful woman I've ever seen," she finished quietly and leaned in to kiss Olivia.

Olivia melted into the kiss. She attempted to convey how deeply she loved Natalia through the kiss and the firm rocking of her hips. She lifted her legs up until they were locked securely around Natalia and pressed rhythmically against her lover's body as their tongues moved slowly against each other.

Every part of her body felt connected to Natalia. She was so filled by Natalia. The rational side of her mind knew it was only a strap-on – only a toy, but the more powerful emotional side of her mind knew it was a part of Natalia that filled her so fully. Natalia, the love of her life, was inside her and she was fucking her so good and so hard – right there on her desk – right in the middle of the day. It was more than a dream come true. It was heaven.

Natalia was so close. Something about being inside Olivia like this brought out a primal, almost uncontrolled side of her. It was like driving from zero to eighty on a country road. Everything about it was reckless and wild – and it made her feel more free than she'd ever felt in her life. She held Olivia firmly in her arms and repeatedly brought their bodies together with strong thrusts of her hips. She loved watching Olivia's face as small cries and words of love and devotion to slipped from her mouth. She controlled this. This was her moment. "I'm going to come inside you, Olivia," she said eventually into her lover's ear. Her labored breathing made the words sound gravelly and quiet.

Olivia closed her eyes and gave herself over to Natalia completely. "Yes," was the only coherent word that slipped from her mouth as she felt Natalia begin to move faster against her. Within seconds, Olivia's entire body froze as she felt Natalia pound into her one last time. Then, they were clutching onto each other, moving only in time with the waves that gripped each of their bodies in thundering orgasms. They held onto each other, muscles taut, fingernails driving into skin, as the overwhelming sensations flowed through and slowly out of their bodies.

Natalia leaned her head back and only opened her eyes long enough to find Olivia's lips.

They kissed slowly, languidly, and Olivia rolled her hips gently, still loving the feel of Natalia filling her. She'd stay right here, right in this moment for all eternity if she could.

"I love you more than life," Olivia said when Natalia finally pulled her mouth away.

"You are my life," Natalia said in response and ran her thumb gently over Olivia's bottom lip.

Natalia slowly shifted her hips and watched Olivia's face as she pulled herself from between her legs. When Olivia gasped at the loss of contact she immediately covered her mouth with a deep kiss that worked to distract her lover from the sudden sensation.

When they broke apart once more, Olivia smiled. It was a tiny, mischievous smile.

"What are you smiling about," Natalia said as she ran one finger gently over Olivia's eyebrow and down her cheek.

"I just remembered that our meeting lasts all night."

Natalia laughed. "It's nice to see you finally remembering your schedule."

Olivia chuckled. "And you know how I hate wasting time during meetings. We'd better make the most of it."

"I have an entire presentation planned," Natalia said with a proud smirk, and then looked around with a bothered look on her face. "But this office isn't exactly suited for it." She leaned down and placed a small kiss on Olivia's lips.

"I know about a very beautiful farmhouse that might suit your needs better."

"Sounds perfect," Natalia said with a grin.

"It is," Olivia replied seriously and tucked a stray piece of hair behind Natalia's ear. "Come on, baby, let's go home."


End file.
